Category talk:Cars 2 Images
Maybe we should have this category? OK, I'm not one for having an over-abundance of categories. And I deleted this category the first time it was created. But the more I think about it. . . maybe we do want it. Wouldn't it be cool to be able to scroll through the page to see EVERY image from a movie? Especially one like Cars 2 that has so many. I guess the other way to accomplish this is to link them all to the Cars 2 page. And I'm fine with that. But at this point it looks like the Cars 2 gallery is missing a number of images. So I guess we should choose one way or the other and go with it. Thoughts? --Jeff (talk) 11:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I think we should. Alot of other wikis sort images like this, and I really think we should have our wiki like this as well. XxTimberlakexx 14:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :But should we have them on both the main film page (like in the Cars 2#Gallery) and in their own category? Also, we haven't had categories for film images before so if we're going to go that way we should go back and add them for all the films. In contrast, we already have galleries set up on the main page for most, if not all, the films. --Jeff (talk) 16:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I removed the deletion template. Also, I wouldn't mind helping do image categories here. In fact I'll create an "Up Images" category later today. And what do you mean by include it on the main film page? If you mean add all the images to a gallery and the category, I think we should just add the images to the category, so yes include them for both. ::XxTimberlakexx 18:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Before creating any new categories let's make sure we hear from some of the other users and come to a consensus. What I mean is that if you look at the Cars 2 page, there is a gallery with many of the images. So now we have 2 means to look at the images - either via that page, or via the Cars 2 Image category. I am asking, do we want to have both ways or is one sufficient? If we have both ways, then it's sort of double work to add an image - you must upload it, give it a category, then go to the related film page and add it to the gallery section. Maybe that's what we will decide on but it's a lot of work and could cause discrepancies where some images are in the gallery (but not tagged with the category), some are in the category (but not in the gallery), etc. Also, what are people coming to the site going to be accustom to? For me, it's easy to go to the film page and look at the gallery. But I don't know how other wikis have organized images. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 20:18, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Right. But it's not THAT hard to upload a file, give it a category, and then put it in a gallery. Many other wikis do it without a hassle, which means we can too. XxTimberlakexx 20:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I liked the idea of having all the related images at the same place, and it's why I tryied to keep it up to date... You wonder if the place where the images would be should be in the gallery of the film's page ? Well, the problem is that there's A LOT of images... If all of them were on the film's page, this one could become very long... I know actually there's tons of images in the Cars 2 page gallery, but it's still not complete... I don't think that gallery can be used as the complete gallery of Cars 2 media. Last week, when was revealed a large load of concept art, I and Endrizzi didn't put all in the Cars 2 page, some were in character pages..I think it's better to have the complete list elsewhere... Besides, I'm volunteer for completing the listing of the category...Gray Catbird 21:10, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :I really DON'T think that we need this page just for images. I think having the images included JUST on the associated film, character, etc., is good enough. There's no reason to have an overabundance of images from movies. If someone wants to find some particular character image, they'll go to that character's page, not come dig through it here. This page will just become a big ugly mess, and extremely long, and it's already becoming that way, and the movie isn't even out yet! I think just skip this type of page. And yes, we'd have to do this for every movie that already has established pages. A lot of unnecessary work. - RaptorWiki 21:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, thanks for directing me to this page Jeff. I was camping and I didn't get to check it out. Yeah, I agree 100% with RaptorWiki. It's just gonna be a whole bunch of work and very unnecessary. This is what I've meant ever since I first marked it for deletion a while ago, but why put a paragraph in a delete template? --Aaron 06:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm starting to lean back to the not having the category. As RaptorWiki points out, we don't need every image here on the wiki - I'm not a fan of having super long film pages. In fact, when the wiki started we specifically didn't have media like videos, trailers and tons of images that could be obtained from other locations. The site was meant for original work regarding the films. I'm not saying we can't re-examine that, and in fact I've seen some of the original contributors upload quite a few images from different films. But from that original point of view, I think we've gone way overboard with the Cars 2 images. :::Sigh, on the other hand, I think it's great that we have one place where folks can come and see all the available art for a film. Where else can someone do that? --Jeff (talk) 20:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but really, if we're going to do that, might as well just post a link up to the full movie. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 21:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::But doesn't the biggest wiki, Wikipedia, has a similar database with Wikimedia ? Of course that don't means we are supposed to copy it. :::::But one reason why I liked of having a category with all images is that not only but it gives all the images in all the related articles, but it also gives the link to the ones that are nowhere linked. I once got several pages back in our image database. I saw a lot of images who were interesting, that were good, and I even wanted to put back some of them. But all these images are like lost, it's pretty hard to located them...Recently pixarfandom changed a lot of character images, most of the time the new one were better, but also sometimes the older one too was good. But I must agree this is not an absolute necessity, and I have a certain tendency to think it's may be a lot of work for not much. But it could be useful...?Gray Catbird 22:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I really think this category is very unnecessary, so are we going to delete it? --Aaron 23:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Deleted. --Jeff (talk) 03:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Cool, I'll remove every single link to that category when I have time so nobody will recreate it. --Aaron 04:31, May 5, 2011 (UTC)